Cold Rain, Warm Tea - USUK
by ProfPikachu
Summary: It's raining once again. With a cup of tea in one hand, everything seems normal for Arthur. That is, until a friend decides to come and talk for a while. Human names used, mild USUK (it's more brotherly love), slight cursing. My first fic, don't kill meh!


The weather was **awful. **It hadn't stopped raining for hours. That was, unfortunately, the type of weather that the United Kingdom had to bear with. A young man was seated inside his huge mansion, watching the dreaded rain fall down the windows. He was glad to be on the inside of his home and not on the outside, he thought as he watched people outside having trouble opening their umbrellas. The blonde haired man turned away from the amusing sight of people getting wet outside and slowly drank his tea. He quietly hissed as he realized that he hadn't put enough sugar in his cup. Sighing, he got up and stumbled towards the kitchen. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Quickly throwing in one more sugar cube into his cup, he rushed to the door and opened it to see a young man, a bit younger, frowning at him. He was absolutely drenched and as the blonde man let in his friend, the rainwater was dripping onto the mahogany floorboards.

"Arthur, dude, you could have, like, open the door quicker! I'm soaking wet, man!" exclaimed the younger man. The other, who has now been identified as Arthur, replied calmly, "You could have told me that you were coming, you bloody git. Why are you here anyway, Alfred?" Alfred shook his head and ran upstairs, yelling to Arthur as he did this, "I'll tell you in a min, dude! Lemme borrow one of your towels first, 'kay?" Arthur could hear his 'friend' running around upstairs, probably trying to find a towel to dry himself with. "Bloody wanker, who does he think he is? Letting himself into my house as if it's his own, godammit..." murmured Arthur as he walked back into the kitchen to prepare another cup of tea as the one before had gotten cold.

"Dude, where are you? Your house is freaking **huge!**"shouted Alfred as he walked downstairs. He popped his head round the living room door to see Arthur drinking another cup of tea. Alfred watched Arthur sipping his drink; he seemed to be oblivious to the younger fellow watching him. Arthur had quite messy blonde hair that didn't seem to fit his _'gentleman ways.' _He also had rather large, bushy eyebrows. Alfred felt somewhat guilty about making fun of those eyebrows at meetings. They weren't so bad... Arthur was wearing a blue, red and white tartan waistcoat above a simple white shirt. His black slacks looked very nice along with his dark red boots. Arthur was a very good-looking man with a good sense of style. "Dude, why don't you have a girlfriend yet?" whispered Alfred, accidentally saying his thoughts out loud. Arthur's head jerked up and looked at Alfred in shock. "How long have you been bloody standing there, you..." began Arthur, his voice raised but then he realized what his friend had said."Why don't you have a girlfriend? You're good-looking and really nice and stuff!" said Alfred, his goofy smile on his face again. Arthur didn't say anything; he just simply looked at his friend. "Same for you, chap..." murmured Arthur, a faint smile appearing on his face. Alfred had sandy-blondish hair with a bit that stood up at the front. He had glasses, but they weren't thick and they didn't make him look geeky. Alfred was wearing his usual bomber jacket before, but because of the rain, he had to leave that on a radiator to dry upstairs. No, all Alfred was wearing were some black trainers, some dark blue jeans and a white shirt. Arthur gestured for Alfred to sit down.

"So... What exactly brings you here?" Arthur said. There wasn't any reason for him to be there... He couldn't have been lonely, as he had that odd alien friend to talk to. "I just wanted to ask you about something..." replied Alfred. He hesitated for a moment. "D-Do you like me?" he mumbled, not wanting to look at his blonde companion. "Don't be daft. Of course I like you. You're my friend," came the reply. Alfred looked up to see Arthur's forest green eyes staring at him. Alfred grinned when he noticed a slight blush appearing on his friend's cheeks. "Something wrong? Your face is all red..." muttered Alfred as he ajusted his glasses. Arthur's face turned an even darker red at that statement. "Oh shut up, you bloody wanker! I'm fine!" he said, looking embarrassed. "...Was that the only reason you came here, to ask if I was your friend?" said Arthur, his face beginning to lose its red shade. Alfred nodded. Arthur never liked admitting to his feelings as he often felt quite embarrassed when he did so, but he couldn't help it; Alfred wasn't just his friend, he was more. The problem was... How was he going to convey that to poor Alfy? The Brit slowly got off his chair and crouched down next to Alfred so he was eye-level with the American. "You, Alfred, are more than my friend actually. You are like my brother," Arthur whispered in Alfred's ear. Alfred gasped. He thought that he only annoyed his British friend, but to hear that he was like a brother to him... It made him so happy.

And at that moment, the horrible, cold rain began to stop.

And the sun began to shine.

Arthur broke away from the hug and looked down at Alfred. "I'll make you a cup of tea, alright?" Alfred nodded and smiled. "Two sugars please," he said as Arthur left the room.


End file.
